Micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS) are systems which are developed using thin film technology and which include both electrical and micro mechanical components. MEMS devices are used in a variety of applications such as optical display systems, pressure sensors, flow sensors, and charge control actuators. MEMS devices use electrostatic force or energy to move or monitor the movement of micro-mechanical components. In one type of MEMS device, to achieve a desired result, a gap distance between electrodes is controlled by balancing an electrostatic force and a mechanical restoring force. Typically, digital MEMS devices use two discrete gap distances while analog MEMS devices use variable gap distances.
Such MEMS devices have been developed using a variety of approaches. In one approach, a deformable deflective membrane is positioned over an electrode and is electrostatically attracted to the electrode. Other approaches use flaps or beams of silicon or aluminum, which form a top conducting layer. With optical applications, the conducting layer is reflective while the deflective membrane is deformed using electrostatic force to direct light, which is incident upon the conducting layer.
One approach for controlling the gap distance between electrodes is to apply a continuous control voltage to the electrodes, wherein the control voltage is increased to decrease the gap distance, and vice-versa. However, this approach suffers from electrostatic instability that greatly reduces a useable operating range over which the gap distance can be effectively controlled. In addition, the speed with which the gap distance may be changed depends primarily on the physical characteristics of the MEMS device. When the voltage is changed, the gap distance between the electrodes lags the change of voltage as the MEMS device settles to its final position.